Mitchell Lomken
Mitchell Aaron Lomken is a character in Stationery Voyagers. Originating from Mirkshire County in Great Braldon, he is the heir to the entire Lomken Family Estate by default of being the last Lomken alive. Having a difficult time finding work in his area, he lives mostly on his family's wealth. However, after learning of his father, Gordon Lomken's assassination, which was sanctioned in secret by Parliament, Mitchell has devoted himself to delivering his father's surviving literature to the last man on Earth he believes will be able to put it to good use: Cal Bacon. By reading segments of Gordon's Inktactillia, he allows Gordon's voiceover to provide occasional additional narration for segments of various episodes. Bordering on Minshanism and agnosticism at first, Mitchell grows more religious as he finds his life assuming a more active role in a greater scheme. His eventual relationship with Ronda Moleary helps him to solidify his growing sense of commitment. Character history Season One: Vocations Awakening Mitchell begins in Mirkshire with his father's butler, Eliot Brownside. They are selling off possessions of Mitchell's now-deceased family, while Mitchell tries to figure out what he wants to do with his life. He believes the family died in an accident, but soon learns that they were all assassinated when Eliot informs him of the truth. Assassins come to kill him and Eliot, but Eliot kills the assassins and has Mitchell gather Gordon's books so they can board a plane. Mitchell begins reading from The Inktactillia and becomes aware of why he is being hunted and of the doctrines about Mantith's origins he needs to defend. Adventure Later, Mitchell and Eliot move to a cabin in Kentalcky and gain refugee status. They put Gordon's important books up in bookshelves inside their cabin and plan to meet Cal Bacon to discuss a strategy. However, more assassins come after them and Eliot is wounded killing them. Mitchell puts out a fire the second round of assassins causes, but not before several of Gordon's books are destroyed. With the assassins all dead, Mitchell gets Eliot to a hospital. Finding purpose Headlines begin to leak about Mitchell and Eliot's escape, and the House of Lords finds itself facing international embarrassment. Cal Bacon heads to the hospital and meets with Mitchell and Eliot, curious about their adventures. The three of them begin discussing plans for a creation-based science magazine, a cartoon syndicate, and even creating a future museum. Initially, only Eliot shows genuine fervor for being recruited to Cal's organization. However, Mitchell finds a cartoonist named Ronda Moleary who is in desperate need of surgery she cannot afford. Instantly attracted to her, Mitchell befriends her and offers to pay for her surgery. The two both agree to join Cal's organization and simultaneously forge a relationship with each other. Season Two: Repercussions By the time that the Voyagers have been rescued from Clandish "Cybomec" Consto, Mitchell realizes that getting his and Cal's ministry started is going to be a slow, difficult process. He looks for a job to support himself in the mean time, and continues dating Ronda. At the same time, he seeks to find a nursing home for Eliot, as the elderly butler has been crippled by the gunshots he sustained during his acts of heroism. For most of this season, Mitchell takes on a much less significant role. Season Three: Surfaces In the third season, Mitchell and Ronda resurface. They are now engaged, and Eliot visits with them periodically. Briefly, Mitchell and Ronda are able to assist Rhodney in a mission. However, Mitchell doesn't play a very active role besides until the Second Drisalian War erupts. Inspiration for character The character of Mitchell was inspired by Christian Bale's performances as Bruce Wayne in Christopher Nolan's films as well as by Sendhil Ramamurthy's performances as Mohinder Suresh in Heroes. In spite these inspirations for the character, he is an utterly ineffective fighter and generally a pacifist. External links * The Inktactillia Keepers for The Sims 3 and The Sims 4 at DzMD (pending) Category: Vocations characters Category: Repercussions characters Category: Surfaces characters Category: Reconciliations characters